


Знаешь, Брэндон

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [6]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Free Verse, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: именно так зло и приходит
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258





	Знаешь, Брэндон

**Author's Note:**

> Нулевой километр — начальная точка отсчета дорожных расстояний.

Знаешь, Брэндон, а ведь мы — короли этого лета, и камни мостовых летят под ногами, когда мы бежим вперёд, за закатом. Да и что ещё надо, если целый мир перед нами? Мы — короли этого лета, звёзды бриллиантами в небесах проступают, прибой говорит на равных с нами, и хот-дог на двоих разделим… И такая прекрасная эта наша свобода, мне жизни без неё нет, Брэндон, _ты единственный знаешь._

***

Знаешь, Брэндон, пусть горе потери — наш с тобой нулевой километр, мы с тобою можем всего, что угодно, добиться, главное — _захотеть._ Если только покрепче зубами рвать, если только бежать вперёд, как только мы и умеем, _как всегда бежали._ Мы будем этой осени короли, мы превратим её в своё лето, нам и слова никто не скажет! Ну же, Брэндон, чего ты, ведь это такая малость, я всё уже за двоих продумал, слишком многого я хочу от тебя, что ли?

***

Знаешь, Брэндон, до воплощенья мечт так немного ещё осталось, вот рукою подать буквально. Я иду вперёд, _все препятствия на пути сметая,_ но где же, послушай, мой нулевой начинается километр?.. Я и сам уже это не вспомню, так что — не напоминай, _замолчи._ Просто идём, помоги мне сделать последний шаг, ну же, друг мой, брат мой, моя… _Брэ-н-дон!.._

***

Знаешь, Брэ… Да ни черта ты не знаешь! Я тринадцать лет так старательно хоронил тебя в сердце, я достиг всего, чего пожелал однажды, не досталась мне только неуловимая простыня-свобода… Это же просто грех, я говорил тебе, помнишь, когда-то?.. Ты молчишь, как февральская синева.

Знаешь, Брэндон, а ведь именно так зло и приходит. Потихонечку, шаг за шагом, вливаясь в мозг, отбирая и что сулило, и что до этого было. Впрочем, ты видел всё это сам. Зло неизменно само себя пожирает — ты всегда, кажется, это знал.


End file.
